


The Book Club

by jagseun



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom!Mark, I... have no explanation for this., M/M, Markjin, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Top!Jinyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 13:17:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10900128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagseun/pseuds/jagseun
Summary: Mark was failing his literature class.  His professor offered him a way out, but it would require joining a book club for the rest of the semester. markjin, oneshot, pwp.





	The Book Club

Mark was a math guy- numbers made sense to him.  Logic and practicality was something he truly believed in. 

Words, expressing thoughts, _reading_ \- this is where he was lacking.

It was no surprise he was failing his literature class.  To be fair, he wasn’t the best student.  He could’ve put more effort into his assignments but really, who wants to read a thousand-page book and then write pages after pages of essays talking about said book?  It seemed like a hefty task for very little reward.

Unfortunately, the university, no matter what your major was, required you to take and pass at least one English course.  Some bullshit reasoning on how even though we were forced through so many essays and readings in high school already, science and math majors were still required to have a writing component as part of their majors.

He had a choice of classes, but he had slept through his enrollment appointment and by the time he woke up his choices were abysmal.  It was a toss-up between a literature course and a philosophy course, both of which seemed equally boring.  He ended up going with literature due to the fact the professor for the philosophy course had a reputation for failing everyone.

This literature course was supposed to be easier but Mark didn’t have time to read two entire books, merely looking up the important facts online and trying to write down the minimum words needed on a topic he hardly understood.

It turns out university professors are much more strict and knowledgeable when it comes to figuring out who read the book or not. 

He could’ve dropped out of the course, tried to take an easier one next semester but that would set him back an entire course for the rest of his university life.  Mark wasn’t good at begging, but after failing two major essays it was going to be almost impossible for him to bounce back and pass the course without some drastic measures- he needed to try at least.

His professor hadn’t been that sympathetic but he did offer a way out.

_“I started a book club last semester with some of my other lit students.  It’s free for anyone to join, all you must do is join the club and do all the readings from now until the semester ends while attending the meetings and I’ll see what I can do about your grade.  I’ll ask my student about your progress, so you better actually read the books.”_

Mark had his mouse hovering over the ‘drop course’ button for at least half an hour before he decided not to do it.  He hated reading, but how intimidating could a book club be?  He could attend at least one meeting. If it was too intense he could still drop out.  It was no big deal.

That’s how he ended up here.  Room 808, the only meeting room in the back corner of the eighth floor of the library.  He was surprised he didn’t get lost on the way there- this place was so out of the way he didn’t even know this part of the library existed. 

The door was ajar so he took a deep breath and walked in.  There was a small group of students sitting on chairs arranged in a circle, one of them turned to Mark as he walked in.

“You must be Mark Tuan, right?”   The one that was sitting at the front of the circle spoke.  He wore broad dark rimmed glasses and had neatly coiffed black hair.  He fit the image of a handsome college TA perfectly.

“Yes.”  His soft voice became even softer in the presence of all these strangers. 

“I’m Jinyoung, one of the founders of the club.  Feel free the join the circle and listen for today, I’ll explain everything to you in detail when the meeting is over.” He pointed to an empty chair in the back of the room and Mark pulled it up to the circle so he could sit down.

Jinyoung lead the discussion. He held a thick book in his hands laden with sticky notes and markers saving all the spots he wished to discuss.  Mark had no idea what was going on but he was captivated.  Jinyoung would look at him from time to time, eyeing him curiously while listening to others speak, still managing not to miss a beat in his responses.  Mark had a hard time taking his eyes off him too.

Their gazes met from time to time and Mark felt a surge of desire.  Mark hadn’t ever seen someone so beautiful.

 “That’s all for this week, next week we’ll be discussing the novel I talked about in our weekly newsletter.  Make sure you’re finished reading by then.  You are now dismissed.”  Jinyoung got up and started putting the chairs away, Mark decided to help.

“Mark Tuan,” Jinyoung said as the chairs were put away.  “We need to discuss the rules of the book club.”

Mark felt uneasy walking over to him, he got more handsome the closer you got.  “Yes… I’m here to take part for the rest of the semester.”

“This club requires you read a novel every week.  Not all of them are long but you do need to be prepared to commit to a decent amount of reading.  Is that…”  Jinyoung paused, eyeing him up and down once more.  “Okay?”

Mark swallowed hard, unsure how one person could set an atmosphere so intense he found it hard to breathe.  “Of course.”

“I will be the one to report back to your professor on your progress, so you’ll be under my watchful eye for the rest of the semester.”  Jinyoung leaned into him, as he spoke and Mark instinctively backed away.  “As long as you do as I say I’ll make sure you pass your course.”

Mark felt goosebumps rise on his skin from Jinyoung’s forceful tone.  He wasn’t scared, it was dangerously alluring.  It was as if he could sense the fact that Mark was incredibly attracted to him.  “I’ll do my best.”

“I hope your best is good enough.”

They were still talking about reading books, _right_?  Mark couldn’t shake the feeling that there was more to Jinyoung than meets the eye. 

Jinyoung placed his fingers on Mark’s chin and tilted his face up so he was staring directly into his eyes.  “You…”  Jinyoung started.

“Yes?”  Mark’s face was getting hotter by the second.

“Ah, it’s nothing.”  Jinyoung let go of his face and walked past him.  “See you next week.”

The door closed behind a flustered Mark as he caught his breath.

He would definitely be here next week.

* * *

 

Mark kept crossing and uncrossing his legs, much more nervous than he should’ve been. 

By some miracle, he had managed to finish the weekly novel.  It had nothing to do with the fact that he didn’t want to disappoint Jinyoung.  Nothing at all.

“Mark, what did you think about the ending?”  Jinyoung sat across from him, using this meeting to grill him on the contents of the book.

“It wasn’t what I was expecting, but I still thought it was suitable.”  Jinyoung stared at him waiting for specifics.  Mark racked his mind for something to say but even though he read the book the words got stuck on the tip of his tongue. 

“So, you still liked the ending?”  Jinyoung probed after Mark’s silence.

“Yes, it was realistic.  Life doesn’t always give us happy endings.”  Mark spoke truthfully.

“Ah, but it would be nice, right?”  Jinyoung was doing that thing where he stared into his soul again, but this time he was smirking.

“What?”

“To always have a happy ending.”  Mark was flustered and Jinyoung started giggling at him. 

“I guess so.”  Mark didn’t know what kind of game Jinyoung was playing but part of him wanted to run while the other wanted to see what was waiting for him at the next level.

“Alright, unless there’s anything anyone else wants to add we’ll end the meeting here.”  Jinyoung closed his book.  “Mark, you stay behind, I need to talk to you.”

Mark had already picked up his skateboard and bag ready to run out of the room but his plan was ruined.

The students put away their chairs and filed out until it was only him and Jinyoung left.  “Mark Tuan.”  Jinyoung spoke in that harsh tone that sent his heart into overdrive.

“Yes?”  Short answers had always been his specialty but Jinyoung made him feel even more tongue-tied than usual.

“I’m going to see your professor after this,” Jinyoung walked up to him until they were only centimeters apart. “You’ve really read the book, right?” 

“I did.”

“Are you sure?  You didn’t only read the ending?”  Jinyoung cautiously let his hand touch Mark’s waist, waiting for any sign of disapproval.  Mark let him.

“It wasn’t so bad…”  Mark’s voice trailed off as Jinyoung prodded at the hem of his shirt, his fingers sliding under and ghosting over bare skin. 

“They say reading helps lower stress levels, yet you look so tense,” Jinyoung’s hand crept further up his shirt, tracing the faint lines of his abs.  “Are you okay?”

“It’s fine- I’m fine.”  Mark was suddenly very aware of what kind of game Jinyoung was trying to play and Mark was more than ready to play along. 

“Good.”  His hand went further, brushing against his chest and sending a shiver through his body.  “I don’t think you’re going to have any trouble passing your class after all.” 

Jinyoung removed his hand and grabbed his bag all too quickly after that.  “See you next week, Mark Tuan.”  With that, he left.

Mark had no idea what he was getting himself into.

* * *

 

“You didn’t read the book.”  Jinyoung wasn’t angry, only stern in his words.

Mark really hadn’t read the book, Jinyoung was able to see through him as well as his professor.  “I didn’t have time this week, I’m sorry.”

“What should I tell your professor?” 

“Please, I’ll read two books next week, don’t tell him I-“

“Shhh,” Jinyoung silenced him with a finger on his lips.  “There’s a study group using the room after us, we can’t stay here.”

Jinyoung took him by the arm and dragged him outside and out of the library.  He was about to question where they were going until he was abruptly pushed into a room, his body almost colliding with a shelf.  “What?”

“Don’t make too much noise, janitor closets aren’t soundproof.”  That would explain the strong scent of detergent burning his nostrils.

“What are we doing in here?”  Mark whispered.

“Listen,” Jinyoung grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him in so close their lips almost touched.  “You’re attracted to me, right?”

He was so blunt in his words and it turned Mark on to no end.  “Yes.”

“Good, because you’re not too bad looking yourself.”  Jinyoung leaned his face down and kissed Mark’s neck, sucking down until he left a subtle red mark.  “I think you and me could work something out.”

“Work something out?”  Mark gasped when Jinyoung sucked at his neck again.

“How badly do you want me?”  Jinyoung’s lips ghosted against his as he spoke.  Mark leaned in to kiss him but Jinyoung leaned back, avoiding his lips and waiting for a proper answer.  “Well?”

Mark’s knees felt weak, Jinyoung’s sharp gaze on him making him sweat.  Jinyoung was using his slight height advantage on his to overpower him, making Mark seem tiny.  “I _really_ want you.”  Mark whispered, his words unsteady.  He was so turned on he was having a hard time grasping what was happening.

Jinyoung’s lips pressed against his then, his tongue wasting no time slipping past Mark’s inviting lips.  He swirled his tongue and nipped at Mark’s lips, leave him breathless.  He gasped when they separated and Jinyoung must’ve noticed, his grin evident even in the dim lighting.  “That badly?”  Jinyoung’s fist was deep in his hair, pulling and tugging his head to steal more kisses.

Mark’s hand ventured around Jinyoung’s waist, pulling their bodies together and reveling in Jinyoung’s warmth.  Jinyoung’s lips were red and swollen from kissing and Mark couldn’t help but think about the wonders they could do to other parts of his body. 

“I need to go see your professor,” Jinyoung regrettably admitted.

“Oh.”  Mark’s mood fell.

“Don’t worry, I’ll tell him you read the book.”  Mark had almost forgotten about that detail. “See you next week?”  Jinyoung looked back as he walked out.

Mark took a moment to get his mind back to reality.  “Of course.”

Mark wouldn’t be missing any meetings for the rest of the semester.

* * *

 

The pungent smell of detergent was familiar and welcoming when he was shoved into the same closet the next week, already versed in what Jinyoung wanted.

Jinyoung’s hand was already hiking Mark’s shirt up, caressing him as their mouths worked on each other.

“You know,” Jinyoung said between kisses. “Just because I’m lying on your behalf doesn’t mean you shouldn’t even attempt to read the books I assign, some of them are really good.”

Jinyoung moved his mouth down Mark’s neck, kissing and sucking how Mark liked it.  He didn’t even mind if he left visible marks.  “I don’t like reading.”

Jinyoung stopped kissing him to give him a disapproving look.  Telling the literature major he didn’t like reading might’ve been a poor decision.

“I like math, I’m a math major.”  He tried to justify his previous statement.

“A math major?”  Jinyoung pulled him by the collar to make sure he was listening.  “That means you’re good at calculations?”

Kind of a weird question.  “I mean… yes.”

“Then tell me, what is the likelihood of you getting on your knees for me in the next five minutes?”

“What?!” 

“A rough estimate, over fifty percent at least?”  Jinyoung was smirking and Mark knew he looked stupidly embarrassed right now.  “No?  I won’t force you.”

“No, that’s not it-“

“Are you shy?”  Jinyoung was doing that thing where he made Mark feel like he was the weaker one.  He wasn’t, Jinyoung just had that aura that begged you to listen to his every command.  It wasn’t Mark’s fault.  He could take control of the situation, _y’know_ , if he wanted to.  He even had the audacity to do that crinkly-eyed laugh that was so adorable even though he was laughing at Mark.  “Was that too sudden?  I couldn’t help myself.”

“I’d say the chances of that happening are… highly probable.  If you think you’re ready.”  Mark only realized how questionable and stupid that sounded after the fact.  Why is it when Jinyoung did this it came out so natural?!

“If I’m ready?  Are you some kind of dick sucking expert?”

Honestly, the first thing that ran through Mark’s mind was _heck yes, I ’m pretty fucking good_.  He wasn’t about to say that aloud. “I have experience.”

“So, you’ve sucked a lot of dick?” 

Mark caught himself thinking too hard about it (more than ten, less than twenty) and decided not to give a straight answer.  “Do you want a blowjob or not?”

That caught Jinyoung’s attention.  “Are you threatening me?”  Jinyoung raised an eyebrow.  When he didn’t receive a prompt answer he grabbed Mark by the hair, pulling his face close.  “You better get on your knees for me soon, or else your former calculations would be off.  As a mathematician, you can’t have that, right?”

Mark’s entire body was buzzing with arousal at Jinyoung’s words.  He went easily as Jinyoung kept his grasp on the back of Mark’s head and lowered him down until he was kneeling.  Mark was so satisfied to see how hard Jinyoung was, his erection pressing against his tight jeans.  “You want me _so_ bad.”  He prodded the bulge atop the fabric and he could’ve sworn he heard Jinyoung’s breath catch.

“I don’t think either of us would be here right now if we didn’t want this to happen,” Mark popped the button on Jinyoung’s jeans and pulled the zipper down.  “I didn’t force you.”

Mark let his tongue glide over the fabric of Jinyoung’s boxers, licking him up and down.

“Fuck, don’t tease me.”  Jinyoung had to brace himself against a shelf. 

“If I weren’t about to suck your dick, you wouldn’t be lying to my professor for me, right?  That does sound a lot like coercion.”  Mark finally pulled Jinyoung’s boxers down enough to take Jinyoung’s length in his hand. 

“You’re only sucking my dick for a grade?”

Jinyoung seemed genuinely surprised, so Mark decided to squash that theory.  “I wouldn’t stoop that low.”

“Really?  You’re pretty close to the ground right now.”  Jinyoung should’ve known better than to tease the guy holding his cock.  Mark squeezed hard enough to earn a yelp from Jinyoung.

“Be quiet, you wouldn’t want anyone to hear us, right?”

“Less talking, more sucking.”  Jinyoung urged Mark by moving his hips forward.

Mark decided to let it go for now.  He knew he didn’t have all the time to tease Jinyoung as he would’ve liked, and he wouldn’t want him to leave without finishing him off.

Mark dived right in, taking Jinyoung’s cock down his throat so suddenly and smiling around it when he heard how loudly Jinyoung gasped.  Mark pulled his mouth off to tongue at the tip of Jinyoung’s cock, using his other hand to stroke him.  “Can you… do that again?”

“I could.”  Mark wasn’t usually this much of a smartass during sex, but hearing Jinyoung groan whenever he would defy him was turning him on a different kind of way. 

Mark’s tongue slid down the underside and swirled around the tip, coating Jinyoung’s length in saliva.  Mark looked up at Jinyoung and wished this room was brighter so he could see exactly what he was doing to him.  

Mark was startled when he heard birds chirping, pulling his mouth off Jinyoung.  “Ignore that.” Jinyoung said but Mark didn’t listen.  He pulled Jinyoung’s vibrating phone out of his jeans pocket.

“You have my professor’s phone number?”  Mark asked when he saw the familiar name on the caller ID.

“I said to ignore-“ Mark still didn’t listen, accepting the call and shoving the phone into Jinyoung’s hands.  Jinyoung had to catch himself before he let Mark’s name slip from his mouth, knowing the phone line was active.  He opted for mouthing ‘ _I hate you’_ and putting the phone to his ear.  “Hello?”

He took Jinyoung into his mouth again, sucking harder and faster than he did before.  Jinyoung was biting his lips to try and not make any noise.  “I’m sorry I’m late I… got a little tied up,” Jinyoung spoke into the phone.  “I’ll still be dropping by.”

Jinyoung tried to hold Mark’s hair and pull him off his cock but Mark refused, taking Jinyoung in deeper than before and letting his tongue circle on the way up and earning a deep exhale from Jinyoung.

“What?  No, I’m fine, “ Mark wanted to laugh but he had to hold it in to keep Jinyoung’s cock in his mouth, hollowing his cheek and letting his mouth work, the sucking noises getting louder.  “We still need to discuss that p-paper.” 

Mark had his hand on the base, a twist of his wrist had Jinyoung covering his mouth so he wouldn’t moan straight into the phone. 

“Sorry, I can’t talk right now, I’ll be at your office in the next ten minutes,”  Jinyoung spoke quickly into the phone.  “What, you need to go somewhere?”

Mark reveled in the taste of Jinyoung’s precum leaking into his mouth, knowing he was close. 

“That’s fine I’ll d-drop by tomorrow,” Jinyoung looked like he wanted to hang up but he knew that wouldn’t bode well.  “Oh, Mark?”  Mark stopped sucking at the sound of his own name, pulling off and making sure Jinyoung saw him smiling.  “Yes, he showed up, he did the reading, everything is… fine.”  

Jinyoung spoke through clenched teeth and Mark and to hold back his giggles.

“Alright, see you tomorrow.”  Jinyoung finally hung up and stared at Mark.  “He totally heard you.”

“No, he didn’t.”

Jinyoung slipped his phone back into his pocket and crossed his arms.  “Really?  Could you have sucked me off any louder?” 

“Is that a challenge?”  Mark’s shit eating grin must’ve been the last straw.  Jinyoung’s hands dug through his hair, his nails scratching against his scalp as he held him tightly in his grasp. 

“Since I don’t have to go anywhere now, I’ll help you finish what you started.”  Jinyoung pushed Mark’s head back towards him.  Mark gladly let him, sliding his mouth around Jinyoung’s still spit-covered cock straight down his throat.  He pushed down all the way, Mark’s face deep in the hair at the base of Jinyoung’s length.  Jinyoung held him there until tears pricked his eyes and he squeezed at Jinyoung’s legs to get him to let go, pulling back and gasping for air.  “ _Fuck_ ,” Jinyoung swore.  “Are you…”

Mark was fine, great, better than ever.  “Do it again,” Mark whined, ignoring that he had never been so needy for anyone in his entire life.  Jinyoung had some control over him that had him begging.  “I want you.”

Mark held Jinyoung’s legs while Jinyoung held Mark’s hair, thrusting and pulling him onto his cock again and again.  The saliva mixed with precum dripped out from the sides of Mark’s mouth he was going so fast, but neither of them cared.  Mark liked it sloppy like this, his mouth pressed to the base every time he went down he had to work hard to control his breathing. 

Jinyoung finally removed his hand and arched his back.  He was holding on to the shelf so he wouldn’t fall over.  “Mark, I’m-“

Mark got the hint, sucking the tip again and working his hand stroking and twisting at the base to push him over the edge.  Jinyoung came with his hand muffling a yell that the whole library would’ve heard he hadn’t suppressed it.  Mark easily swallowed back everything Jinyoung had to offer, wiping his mouth clean with the back of his hand when he finally let go.

Jinyoung’s knees buckled, sliding down the shelf until he was on his knees as well. “Enjoy yourself?” 

“You’re lucky you’re cute.”  Jinyoung sneered, only pretending to be upset.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Mark pulled Jinyoung in for a kiss, their tongues meeting again.  Mark put Jinyoung’s hand on top of his clothed crotch, pressing Jinyoung’s fingers against the zipper.  “Since you don’t have plans anymore…”

Jinyoung pulled away.  “You’re right, I have all the time in the world,” He got off his knees, tucked himself back into his pants and gave Mark a quick kiss on the cheek.  “See you next week Markie.”

Jinyoung left, closing the door behind him and leaving Mark on his knees and completely unfulfilled.

To be fair, he deserved that.

* * *

 

The weeks went by faster that he had anticipated.  He had anticipated every Wednesday meeting of the book club so much he lost track of time.

“This is the last time we’ll be meeting, since I’m sure you guys will need next week to study for finals,” Mark half participated in discussion, only speaking when Jinyoung teased him by asking questions he knew he didn’t know the answer to and watching him struggle to come up with some half-assed answer. “I hope you all feel enriched and well versed in many more novels from this experience.  I’m not sure if I’ll be here next semester to run the club, but we will continue so if you want to join again next semester we’re always happy to have you.”

A buzz of ‘thank you’s’ came from the members. 

“I’m sure you all won’t mind if we end early today, right?”  Jinyoung got up and officially dismissed everyone.  “Goodbye and good luck on your exams!” 

The members mulled around, giving Jinyoung their last goodbyes, asking for book recommendations and his Facebook page so they could keep in contact.  Eventually, they all left, leaving only Mark and Jinyoung in the room.

“You know when I said everyone was dismissed that meant you as well.” 

Mark walked up to Jinyoung, a sway in his step and his arms crossed.  “Funny, you seem to be waiting around for some reason as well.  Aren’t you going home?”

Mark leaned into him but Jinyoung sidestepped, avoiding him and walked to the door.  Mark thought he was leaving until he heard the _click_ of the room locking.

“Where did you get that key?”

“I asked the librarian, we’re friends.  She didn’t even ask me why I needed it.”

“Should we be staying in here, what if someone booked the room out for later?”  He didn’t mind this room to be fair.  The janitor was probably getting suspicious of why his supplies room smelled heavy of sex for how many times they’ve been cramped in there. 

“Don’t worry,” Jinyoung walked over, forcing Mark to walk backward and we walked forward.  “I booked this room for the next hour after this as well.”

“You were able to book a study room this close to exam season?  Did you pull some strings or…?”  Mark stopped walking when he hit a desk.

“No, I booked this months in advance.” 

“Ah,” Mark pulled Jinyoung into him, pressed their bodies together.  “So, you were anticipating this for months?”

“You know, you were cuter when you were shy around me.”

“You want me to go back to that?”

“No,” Jinyoung pressed him against the desk hard, the wood digging into his flesh.  “This is much more fun.”

Mark was intoxicated by Jinyoung, his voice alone made him want to submit to his every need.  He tended to be needy and clingy but with Jinyoung he wanted more.  He couldn’t imagine _not_ having him in every way possible.

Their kisses were rich with feeling, his tongue working in harmony with Jinyoung’s to create sparks that lit him up from the inside out.  Gooseflesh popping up all over his body before they had even done anything.

Mark knew this was the last meeting but was it the last time he would see Jinyoung?  That realization alone made him feel like this was a special event, an all or nothing kind of deal. 

“Mmm,” Jinyoung moaned into his mouth while he pulled the zipper down on Mark’s hoodie.  “I want to fuck you,” His mouth moved down onto his neck, kissing him lightly.  “So badly.”

Mark had to restrain himself from teasing him, deciding not to ruin the mood and how serious Jinyoung sounded.  “Then do it,” Mark pulled Jinyoung impossibly close, their clothes the only thing separating them.  “I’ll do whatever you want me to.”  That had been a fact since day one, whether Mark was aware of it or not.

Mark’s hoodie had already been shrugged to the side, leaving him in his tank top and ripped jeans.  “Take it off, all of it.”  Jinyoung said, making no effort to take off his own clothes.

Mark obeyed like clockwork, pulling his top off first then unzipping his pants and stepping out of them.  This brightly lit room was so different from the cramped closet, he felt so exposed.  He stepped out of his underwear finally, tossing it to the side.  His arms instinctively tried to cover himself.

“No, don’t do that,” Jinyoung walked over and pushed his arms down.  He stared at him for a while, as if he were trying to commit every plane of his body to memory.  Mark could feel his face and body flushing under Jinyoung’s scrutiny.  “You’re… so pretty,” Jinyoung leaned up and whispered in Mark’s ear.  “It makes me want to _wreck_ you even more.”  Mark’s dick twitched at that.

Jinyoung kissed him again, starting from Mark’s lips and down his body.  He nipped at his neck, down his chest, when he tongued at Mark’s nipple Mark groaned. 

Mark’s hand wandered, grabbing Jinyoung by the ass and pushing him forward, pressing his crotch against Jinyoung’s in his desperate need to feel any type of fiction.

“Calm down,”  Jinyoung whispered again, seeing how needy Mark was.  “I need to savor this.” 

Jinyoung reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out a packet of lube.  Mark snorted.  “Do you always keep lube in your pocket?  That’s classy.”

“Really, you’re picking now to make fun of me?”  Jinyoung ripped the packet open and let the contents drip down onto Mark’s chest.  Jinyoung passed his hand through it, slicking his fingers and moving down to Mark’s length, pumping him once and waiting for his reaction.  “Would you rather I fuck you dry?”

“No-‘

“Good,” Jinyoung turned Mark around and pushed him down gently, pressing his naked torso onto the cold table.  “Don’t move.”

Mark stayed put as he was told, letting his ass cheeks be pulled apart to let Jinyoung’s lube slicked finger tease his entrance.  Jinyoung’s finger pushed inside him to little resistance.  Mark moaned into the tabletop.  “More.”

More lube was dripped down onto him before Jinyoung slid a second finger in.  He curled his fingers inside Mark, pressing and rubbing where he knew it would feel good. “Do you like it?”

Jinyoung pushed into him harder and faster, listening to Mark trying to hide all the noises he was making by muffling them with the table.

“I said,” Jinyoung curled his fingers harshly, pressing right up against the spot that had him feeling dizzy.  “Do you like it?”

“Yes!”  Mark moaned.

“Do you want me to fuck you?” 

“Yes.” 

“Then beg for it.”  Mark could hear the grin behind Jinyoung’s words, even though he wasn’t looking at him. 

Mark wanted to scream into the desk.  He was so aroused he had lost every bit of dignity he had left, his wit completely run dry.  All he wanted was Jinyoung to fuck him into the next century, and if that meant begging for it then he was ready to do anything.  “Jinyoung please,” Mark turned around to look at him.  Jinyoung was unbuttoning his shirt and sliding it off in anticipation.  “ _Please_ fuck me.”

“What was that?”  His unbuttoned his pants, pulling them down with his underwear.  “I’m not convinced.”

“Jinyoung please, please, please,” Mark put his head back down and stuck his ass in the air.  “I want you inside me, right now.  I _need_ you.”

“Well,” Jinyoung pushed Mark’s head so his cheek was pressed against the table.  “Since you asked _so_ nicely.”

Mark heard a condom packet rip and Jinyoung spread his legs further apart.  Jinyoung pressed into him gently at first.  When Mark moaned in response he decided, it was okay to go further, pulling all the way out and then slamming his thighs back into him.  “Do yo-“

“Yes, I _love_ it.  Don’t stop.”  Mark answered before Jinyoung even got a chance to ask his question.  That was the first time he heard Jinyoung laugh that loudly, his booming laugh echoing through the room.

His thighs picked up the pace, pushing into him faster and faster, Mark’s knees hitting the desk every time.  Mark’s legs started shaking and Jinyoung stopped.  “Get on the table.”  He said and Mark was thankful, he didn’t know if his knees were going to make it through that otherwise.

Mark got on the table and lay down, not minding that it was hard on his back.  Jinyoung climbed on top of him, removing his glasses and putting them behind him.

They were face to face again and Mark couldn’t help but pull Jinyoung down to kiss him.  His legs wrapped around Jinyoung’s waist and they were pressed together again.  Jinyoung’s body was covered in sweat and Mark could taste it when he sucked on Jinyoung’s neck. 

Jinyoung lined himself up and pushed back in, going back to the pace he was at before.  His body was angled differently, hitting Mark in all the right places.  They couldn’t hold back, both only communicating with moans and whines instead of words, too far deep in the ocean of pleasure.

Jinyoung came first, yelling Mark’s name and pumping desperately into Mark to ride out the waves of his orgasm.  “Shit…”  Mark whispered.  He hadn’t seen something that hot in his life.

“You too.” Jinyoung muttered still hazy in the aftershocks of his orgasm, pulling out and grabbing at Mark’s cock.  Mark was close too, precum dripping and Jinyoung leaning down and licking each bead as it dripped out. 

Jinyoung swallowed around his cock and Mark lost it.  Shattering shocks of pleasure raced through his veins as he finished in Jinyoung’s mouth.  The longest trail of swear words along with Jinyoung’s name left his mouth.  He muttered _‘holy fuck’_ over and over as he slowly came down from his high.

Jinyoung made sure Mark was looking at him before he swallowed Mark’s cum down.  Mark wasn’t sure what he was thinking in that moment but it was probably something along the lines of _I’m so fucking glad I was failing lit class._

Mark lay back on the table, staring up at the ceiling.  He heard Jinyoung get off him and walk to the other side of the room to toss the condom into the garbage, before getting on the table and lying down next to him.  “Are you okay?”

_Was he okay?_   He was practically floating above the stars.  “Better than okay.”

“I was thinking-“ Jinyoung was interrupted by loud knocking on the door.

“Hello, anyone in there?  The door is locked!”  Mark and Jinyoung both recognized their professor’s voice immediately. 

“Fuck.”  Jinyoung whispered as they both got up and started frantically grabbing their clothes.  “I’m here, just a second!”  Jinyoung yelled back.

Mark gave him a look like he was crazy, but Jinyoung just motioned for him to get dressed and hide behind the desk.

Jinyoung straightened his shirt out as Mark hid.

Mark heard the key in the lock and the door opening.  “Professor, what are you doing here?”  Jinyoung tried to say cheerfully but his voice was so hoarse he only squeaked out the last bit.

“I know today is the last day of the book club and I wanted to stop by and see everyone off, but it looks like I’m too late?”

“Uh, yeah.  Sorry, we actually ended early today.” 

“That’s okay, I needed to talk to you about your paper as well-“

“Can we go back to your office?  We’ll discuss everywhere there.” 

“Oh okay… hey is your shirt inside-out?”

“Is it?!  I didn’t realize!  I got dressed in such a hurry this morning, studying for final exams has been really…”  Jinyoung’s voice faded as he walked down the hall until Mark could no longer hear him.

It was then Mark realized his semester long fever dream was finally over.

* * *

 

He saw Jinyoung again after finals were over.  He didn’t know why he came back to that deserted room in the back of the eighth floor of the library.  It was like he knew Jinyoung would be waiting for him.

He was nose deep in a novel when he found him.  A stereotypical lit major if he had ever seen one.

“Park Jinyoung.”  He said, and Jinyoung looked up.

“Mark Tuan, what brings you here?”

“You forgot these,” He pulled a pair of dark rimmed glasses out of his pocket and placed them on Jinyoung’s lap.  “I thought you might need them.

“Oh, thank you,” Jinyoung put them on, looking like himself again.  “These aren’t even prescription, I have perfect vision.”

 “So, you’re fully aware how hot you look with those glasses.”  Mark teased.

“Nah, they just make me feel smarter,” Jinyoung paused then, neither of them sure what to say.   “Is that all you wanted?”

“I… yeah.”  Mark said with a tinge of regret.  Mark was about to walk away, but he stopped himself.  “Do you, um, want to grab coffee together or something?”

Jinyoung slid his bookmark in and closed his book, a bright smile on his face.

“I thought you’d never ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for your comments and kudos, hope your have/had a fantastic day. :^)


End file.
